Fine Again
by SuicidalImbecile
Summary: Cloud and Zack have a fight after Zack's mission. Cloud never did show him how much he was missed... Zack/Cloud yaoi


Erm… First yaoi. Yay? I have plenty of ideas in my head for a yaoi fic and I can never seem to write them. I'm trying with this though. I've been lurking around the archives, occasionally leaving a review or watch/favorite adds. I have studied a lot of fics that I think are good and learning to write good yaoi from those. Hopefully I did a nice job…

Concrit is very much welcomed. I need it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any characters mentioned! They're just my puppets that entertain me when I'm bored.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy love), language (I like potty-mouth Zack xD), maybe some OOC-ness…

* * *

He had been back in Midgar less than a half of an hour and he regretted allowing Cloud to meet him at the chopper. It was a short mission but Zack had missed the boy like crazy. Before a certain red-haired Turk could turn off the chopper, Zack hopped out with his duffel bag slung around his shoulder and hugged the cadet. Cloud was overjoyed to see the soldier. He was happy to be able to meet his boyfriend at the platform instead of having to wait in the apartment. Had it been a different group of men on the mission to Nibelheim, Cloud would probably have waited inside for Zack as they tried to keep their relationship on the quiet side, but it seemed that Tseng and Reno found out about the couple one way or another and didn't much mind.

Zack loosened his grip a little around Cloud and slid his arm down to the boy's hand, lacing their fingers together. He kissed the top of Cloud's head, soft golden spikes springing back up almost immediately. "I missed you," Zack said gently.

"I missed you too," Cloud replied with a picture-perfect smile and an incredibly shy peck on Zack's lips.

The black-haired man chuckled softly. "With a kiss like that, you wouldn't think so…"

Cloud cocked his head to the side. "Maybe when we get home I'll show you how much I missed you," said Cloud seductively. This was the blond he knew, the one nobody else got to see.

Zack cocked an eyebrow. "We better get going then!" Zack started to walk away from the landing platform, pulling Cloud by his hand with him.

"Zack," Tseng called out. Zack turned to the voice and continued stepping backwards. "We have to meet with Lazard for debriefing."

Zack sighed dramatically. "I don't need to be reminded, big guy." Tseng's eyes narrowed a bit by the nickname. "Tell Lazard it's late and I'm busy getting lucky!" Zack put on a goofy grin and stuck his thumb up. Reno 'tch-ed' and smiled.

"I think Lazard can wait, yo," the Turk said to Tseng. "How 'bout we have some fun of our own, 'big guy'?" Tseng opened his mouth but no words came out. He nodded and quickly followed Reno across the platform to the door opposite of Cloud and Zack.

The SOLDIER laughed and tugged on Cloud's arm, silently telling him to follow along.

* * *

The couple walked across the grass campus towards Zack's apartment in the moonlight, barely able to restrain themselves from touching one another. It was about an hour after midnight but neither male was tired. How could they be with their new excitement?

Zack stopped abruptly and let his bag fall to the ground. Cloud felt the resistance as he held onto Zack's hand and continued walking. He stopped when he noticed Zack standing still. Cloud turned his body around and was almost taken off guard as Zack covered his lips with his own. "Whoa," Cloud tried to say but only came out as a jumble of sounds in Zack's mouth. The older man ran his tongue along Cloud's bottom lip, asking for entrance. As if he has to ask, Cloud thought as he accepted, parting his lips and meeting Zack's tongue. Cloud moaned as Zack's hands found their way to his ass and firmly squeezed it. The sounds the younger man made caused heat to flood to Zack's groin. Cloud broke the kiss; his need for air had become desperate. Zack paused for a moment also, and then placed hot kisses along the cadet's neck and collar. A hand moved up and under his shirt, making its way up and down Cloud's back. The cadet shifted slightly and felt his boyfriend's erection against his thigh. Cloud moved a hand from Zack's cheek and placed his palm against Zack's growing length making the First Class gasp and moan as he rubbed it. Cloud became achingly aware of his own hard as Zack realized something.

"Ungh," Zack grunted as Cloud's cock brushed against his own. "Cloud. I forgot to tell you something…"

Cloud was kissing his chest through the standard SOLDIER uniform while an eager hand untucked the shirt and slid up, pinching an already hard nipple. "Hmm?"

"In Nibelheim… Tseng didn't let me…"

Cloud was still pleasuring the man. "Yeah?" he asked, telling Zack to go on.

"We didn't go-" Zack was interrupted mid-sentence by a moan due to Cloud's mouth kissing dangerously low to his waistband. Cloud was on his knees, starting to undo Zack's belts and unbutton his pants. "Your mother…" Cloud's eyes met Zack's and a strange look surfaced on his face.

"Talking about my mom, Zack, isn't the hottest subject right now," Cloud said, his fingers weaving the leather out of the metal and loosening the second belt. Why Zack wore two, Cloud wasn't sure - They only got in the way during moments like these…

Zack noticed his fingers tangled in Cloud's hair. He reached for the cadet's hands to stop him from unzipping Zack's trousers. He mentally scolded himself. Who the hell stops his boyfriend right before he's about give him head? Zack asked himself. "Cloud, listen." The boy stopped all he was doing and paid his attention to Zack's voice. "I couldn't go into the village. I still have the letter for your mom," Zack said. Cloud had spent a week before the mission writing and rewriting the note over and over again. Since Cloud wasn't able to go on the mission with Zack, he trusted the man to get it to her.

_"Don't worry, Chocobo. She'll get it," Zack assured him._

_"Zack, promise me you won't read it! Please. It's important to me __and my mom but I don't want to give it to you if you're going to __open it," said Cloud, clutching the envelope to his chest._

_Zack put a hand over his chest. "Soldier's honor," he said __proudly with a smile. "I promise."_

"Zack!" Cloud whined. "You told me she would get it!" The blonde raised from his knees, standing up, only half a head shorter than Zack. The older man's heart hurt from the look of disappointment in Cloud's eyes.

"I know! I'm sorry. Can't you just mail the damned thing?" he asked. Cloud narrowed his eyes and pivoted, taking quick strides away from Zack. The SOLDIER picked up his bag and followed after Cloud. "Come on, Spiky. It's not that big of a deal!"

Cloud growled and spun around, pointing a finger at him. "Yes it is! I needed my mother to see that letter before anything happened. I thought I could depend on you to get it to her but I guess I can't."

"Gaia," Zack muttered, "Cloud, you can depend on me! It wasn't my fault. Tseng…"

"Zack!" Cloud actually shouted. "Just stop talking to me, okay?" Zack was going to start apologizing again but thought it would be better if he did inside their sound-proof apartment. One of the last things Zack wanted was for the other SOLDIERS and cadets to hear the couple shouting at the late hour. Cloud continued walking, picking up some speed with every step. Zack easily could have stayed at his side but figured it would be best if he stayed a few strides behind. Besides, the blond was quite frightening when he got angry. He couldn't help but wonder what Cloud had meant when he said, "Before anything happened".

The two had been able to stay quiet for the rest of the walk. It turned out for both of them to be a very slow jog. Cloud dug into the pocket of his casual jeans and grabbed the key card. He opened the door and let it fall shut before Zack reached it. Zack grumbled and reached into a pocket of his duffel to retrieve his own key card. The man was started to get very angry with Cloud; He was acting so childish. Zack slammed the door closed, making Cloud jump a bit when it echoed through the living room. "What the hell do you want me to do about it Cloud?"

"I don't know!" the cadet yelled back. "Maybe you could give a damn instead of not even trying?"

Zack scoffed as he threw down his duffel bag. "Because I definitely didn't try!" Zack shouted sarcastically. "Well it's too late now. Mission's over!" Zack's face was pink from the yelling he had done. He didn't enjoy fighting with his boyfriend but the cadet wouldn't understand. He was on a mission; he couldn't be delivering mail!

"No shit, Zack!" Cloud hollered, his voice breaking only slightly. The cadet shut the bedroom door with great force behind him, cursing again by the fact that the door had no lock. Zack snatched the  
envelope that stuck out from his back pocket of his pants and opened the door, only to have it closed in his face by Cloud. The cadet sat against the door, making Zack unable to open it unless he wanted to harm both Cloud and the apartment.

Zack was extremely irritated with the cadet now. How dare he think Zack didn't try to get the letter to Cloud's mother? He did! They camped in the mountain instead of staying in the Nibelheim Inn (Zack  
wasn't sure why) and Tseng didn't allow him to go into the village for some sort of privacy reason. Zack guessed that Shin-Ra didn't want any residents to go into the mountains to try to help men, which they often did.

"You know what, Cloud?" Zack asked, his voice dripping with anger. "You can sit in there and act like a baby because I'm fucking _done_ with this act. I'm perfectly fine out here." Cloud heard him ripping the envelope open. His eyes widened in horror. He promised me he wouldn't read it! Cloud thought in a panic.

"'Dear Mom,'" Zack started loudly. "'How have you been? I'm sorry for taking so long to reply to your last letter. I've been really busy here…'" Zack was purposely doing an awful job mocking Cloud's voice. He knew Zack was doing it to make him angrier and he tried to ignore that fact. Cloud scrambled to his feet. "Oh, Cloud, you mentioned me?" Zack asked with mock enthusiasm. Cloud was struggling to open the door that Zack easily kept closed with his SOLDIER strength. Cloud started yelling nonsense over Zack's voice, trying to distract him from the letter. "'Do you remember Zack, the  
guy I told you about? He's a First Class SOLDIER and a few months ago we went on a date.'" Cloud was getting very anxious. He was only a few sentences away…

Cloud pounded on the door. "Zack! Stop reading it! You promised! Stop!"

The SOLDIER ignored him. "'We're still together… Things are going really great with him.' Yeah Cloud, this is real fucking awesome. I love arguing with you about shit," Zack muttered sarcastically. Cloud started to cry as Zack's voice picked up as he continued to read. "'I'm so happy when I'm around him… I think I might'-" Zack released the knob, gripped the paper with both hands, and took a few steps back from the door. Cloud didn't expect the sudden freedom of the doorknob on the other side and he stumbled as he pulled it open forcefully and fell into Zack's chest. The man's arms wrapped around him immediately and kept him in the embrace, still staring dumbly at the letter.

"Y-You love me?" Zack asked, almost completely shocked. Cloud nodded into his chest, tears still slipping from his eyes.

"I've… I've never felt this way about anyone, Z-Zack," Cloud admitted shyly.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

Zack licked his lips. He wiped a tear from Clod's face with his thumb before saying, "I love you too." They stayed in their hug for a few moments.

Cloud leaned back to look at Zack. "I'm sorry for being so immature," he said.

Zack shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry too. Y'know for being such a jerk and breaking a promise."

Cloud, mocking Zack's tone, said, "Don't worry 'bout it."

The raven-haired man smiled at the blond. "Cloud… I don't think you ever showed me how much you missed me."

Cloud's tears were gone now and a large grin replaced his frown. "Maybe now I can show you, if you aren't too tired…"

Zack glanced at the clock. It was almost two thirty in the morning but he didn't care. He could mail Lazard, he could get Cloud excused from his classes, he could skip training. None of it mattered. He loved Cloud and Cloud loved him; That was what mattered now.

They started slow with a few passionate kisses and then moved into the bedroom. Zack softly bit Cloud's earlobe and placed kisses across his jaw. Zack unbuttoned Cloud's casual shirt (a royal blue button-down that Zack was almost sure was his) and slipped it past his shoulders. He showered Cloud with hot, wet kisses on his shoulders and down his chest letting Cloud bask in the feeling. Cloud remembered he didn't finish his act he started outside. He was pleased that Zack's length hadn't gone completely limp and to be honest, his had not either. He backed Zack onto the bed behind them and he tugged down his pants. Cloud gave Zack a hard kiss and they fought playfully for dominance. Zack gave in and let Cloud win that time but Zack knew there would be plenty of other times they would get to battle for it.

The small blond made his way down Zack's body with his mouth. He took in Zack's pink nipple, swirling his tongue around it and gently biting down. Zack moaned and Cloud bit the bud harder. He flicked his tongue over the hardened nub and smiled as he felt Zack squirming underneath him. "Cloud..." The blond slid a hand between them and wrapped it around Zack's length, pumping him slowly. Zack's breath hitched as his hips bucked. Cloud masturbated his lover until Zack was gasping for air and pleading Cloud to go faster. Cloud had a different idea. He licked his lips and set wet kisses on Zack's inner thighs. He devoured Zack's throbbing cock, flicking his tongue over the head and sucking hard. "Cloud," Zack moaned. "Cloud, I'm gonna, I'm gon..."Cloud encouraged Zack's release; he slid his hands underneath Zack and massaged his ass, sticking a digit inside him. Zack groaned as he released his load into Cloud's mouth. As soon as Zack finished coming, Cloud flipped him onto his stomach. The blond straddled him, inserting another digit into Zack and beginning to scissor him.

"Are you ready?" Cloud asked when he had gotten up to four fingers. Cloud was beyond excited - They never played like _this_. Zack grunted and Cloud took it as a go-ahead. Cloud aligned himself up with Zack, his happiness growing as he thrust himself into his lover. Zack cried out with bliss as Cloud hit the special spot inside him that made him burst. Cloud made quick, hard thrusts into Zack. The SOLDIER tightened around Cloud's cock as his back arched and he saw stars. Cloud spilled himself into Zack moments later and moaned through his orgasm.

"Cloud..." Zack whispered, brushing the blond's sweaty bangs back. Cloud pulled himself out from Zack and collapsed next to him on the bed. "Hey," Zack whispered while smiling.

Cloud opened his eyes. "Yeah?" Cloud took the elder's hand and caressed it as they cuddled.

"You're coming with me this weekend to Nibelheim. We're going with Sephiroth to check out a Mako Reactor. He's allowing us to go a day early. We can go see your mother and you can introduce us. You can  
give her the letter," Zack said softly.

Cloud kissed Zack's hand. "I'm going to have to rewrite it. I _know_ I love you now."

Zack grinned. "I love you." Zack almost fell asleep before he asked, "Hey Cloud? What did you mean when you said earlier 'before something happens'?"

Cloud shrugged against him. "I've just got a feeling that something bad will happen."

"Nah," Zack said. "Everything's going to be fine. S'long as we're together..." Zack's embrace on the blond tightened before they both drifted to sleep.

Their trip to Nibelheim was in five days. After that, nothing would be 'fine' again.

* * *

Wow, last sentence was a killer... -shrug- xD

I'd love a review. Any concrit is appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
